tap_titans_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Sword Master/Sword Master's Story
Story: Long time ago, the world enjoyed a time of unrivaled peace and prosperity, that peace would come to an end as a shroud of darkness fell upon the land, no one knew where this shadow came from or what it would mean for those who inhabited the realm, days passed before something stirred deep within the heart of the darkness and terrible, monstrous figures began to emerge, these land, spreading terror and fear throughout the world, cities and towns perished from the relentless attacks and all was thought to be lost, The legend spoke of a Hero who appeared just as mysteriously as the Titans, they were known only as Sword Master, this valiant warrior would gather together the mightiest Heroes that were willing to stand against the Titans, the campaign against these monsters lasted months and the whispers of their heroes deeds grew louder, this small army would carry with them the hope of all humanity, for months they were winning, pushing the Titans back into the shadows, finally no Titans roamed the land and the world began to recover from the destruction. With the Titans gone and the world once again flourishing, two of the most powerful Heroes went missing, Sword Master (level up Sword Master to get high tap damage to kill the Titans fast and easy and use the Tap Titans 2 hack to help), and the one known as the Dark Lord disappeared without a trace, years passed, the people told stories of the dark times, sharing tales of sword master and the Bank of Heroes. However, this peace that everyone enjoyed would prove to be only an illusion, something was amiss slowly reports flooded in people seeing shadows that resembled Titans in the distance, these phantoms would dissipate after a few moments but chilled those who saw terrible shadows just the same. The band of Heroes who once fought alongside Sword master could sense the uneasy feeling in the air, they searched high and low for Sword Master but found no trace, one hero Terra the land Scorcher came across an ominous message regarding these supposed Titan sightings, “Kingdom of Yort, Dark Lord”, the Heroes made their wat to Yort in hopes of finding the Dark Lord and Sword Master instead of their allies, they were greeted by the new, dangerous Titans that they have never seen before, many of these monsters would be defeated, but their numbers seemed and almost endless, wave after wave of Titans would continue to appear but the tiring, injured Band of Heroes continued to fight, the world needed their protective once more, and their friends could be in grave danger. Silence fell upon the heroes as the chilling laugh of a familiar voice pierce their hearts, the Dark Lord stood before them, in the form of a mighty Titan, betrayed by them was no one left to stop the Dark Lord and the Titans from ruling the land, high up in the forgotten mountains, Sword Master lay sleeping, tricked into an eternal slumber by the Dark Lord, they dreamed of the events slowly unfolding and watched, powerless to stop them with no other options Sword Master gathered all of their inner strength into one last effort, a wish, miraculously the chains that awakened from their deep sleep, Sword Master rushed to Yort, when Sword Master arrived they found nothing, no survivors nor any trace of the great battle they witnessed. Now years have passed since the visions in Sword Master’s dreams and the world is once more overrun by the monstrous Titans, talking up their blade, Sword Master vows to defeat the Dark Lord and every last Titan that roams the world. Category:Lore Category:Sword Master